thehungygamesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 32th Hunger Games
The 32nd Hunger Games is a multi-writer Fan-Fiction. This is the Games that Sprinkle and Scythe's Uncle Bruno competed in and died it. So this will be his story basically or at least what happened in his Game. He will not die till the end, so sadly he does not win, leaving the winning spot open to whoever makes it. How This Works If you wish to join please send me(Aniju Aura) a message or comment below and fill this out. We'll start out with 3 characters per person. If we don't get enough people then I'll will allow more Tributes or add random characters to fill in empty slots. Name: Katie Lueng 'Gender: 'Female '''Age: ' 16 'Weapon: ' Axe '''District: '' District 7 Once in your character can form alliances with other people's characters or remain alone. Add your part to the story. The Introduction is for introducting your character(s), personality, fighting style and how they will react to others. No fighting in this chapter as it is taking place in the Training Sessions. You yourself can not Sponser your character(s), but other User may like to Sponser your character(s). You can Sponser as many characters as you like, just not your own. You are only allowed 3 gifts from your sponser(s) so three sponers per character will only be allowed. Don't kill off Bruno, as he will ultimately die int he end, yet I will decide how. The Winning spot will be open to the last person standing. We will need judges to decide how this will play out, for now I will be the judge since none of my characters will probably won't win. If all your characters die you can become a judge and help me decided who will move on to the next roud and who will be out. We will see if this works; Your character will be matched up against a random person and each User must write their part relating to the match, who ever has the better plot-line will win. You will be judged on plot-line, the character's reaction and creativity not writing style or spelling. If your part is more interesting you will move on to the next round. If you still have a character int he Game, yo can not judge your own round or your opponent. Your goal is to survive till the end, so you will have to kill off the other person's character in your story. After it is decided who won, their part will be what actually happen, and I will move the other person's part to a blog so people can still view them for fun. When we get down to 4 people including myself, the person competing against Burno will win since he ranked 4th. So the winner from that round will get to compete against the winner of the other for the Victor Title. Depending on the BloodBath, probably insert random characters to be killed off in that, will determine how many rounds we will have. If you form an alliance your chances at survived will be better however alliance can not be killed in your round. I believe that covers if for now so if you have any questions please ask me. (Aniju Aura) Districts Tributes Only three Tributes per person, for now please. District 1 Male: jesse willams District 1 Female: lily mccole District 2 Male: Jett Wright District 2 Female: Charlotte Cage District 3 Male: Brayden Landau-Hammett District 3 Female: District 4 Male: Bass Johnson District 4 Female: Open District 5 Male: Open District 5 Female: Open District 6 Male: Open District 6 Male: Open District 7 Female: Samaria Al Basa District 7 Male: Open-- 14:34, August 8, 2014 (UTC)Bold text''' District 8 Female: Cecilia Fryar District 8 Male: Open District 9 Male: Bruno Starlings District 10 Female: Open District 10 Male: Dimitri Volchenkov District 11 Female: Open District 11 Male: Open District 11 Female: Open District 12 Male: District 12 Female: Phylo Mellark Introductions Jett Wright: District 2 Age:18 Weapons: Spear,Machete and Mace Alliance: Careers Jett is extremely strong,fast and agile. He is 6 foot 5 and weighs 220 pounds. He is a very amazing fighter and can hit a bullseye with a spear from 90 meters away. You do not want to mess with him. He is also smart and knows when to break alliances. He loves swords,machetes,spears and maces. He is also a fan favourite and is very attractive. He wants to win for his 11 year old sister and his parents. He is also dangerous and a deep thinker. He will stop at nothing to win these hunger games.Category:Multi-Writer Fan-Fictions